Unending Ending
by drummergirl95
Summary: Daniel and Vala finally end up together, hopefully they will remember this time. Excitement and some hilarity ensues when our favorite, or at least my favorite, baddy shows up!
1. What Did I Say?

I don't own Vala, Sam or Daniel (unfortunately I don't own Daniel.) So don't sue, I'm poor : )

"Daniel?" Vala Mal Doran came up to Dr. Daniel Jackson's office with her best pout.

Daniel looked up at the fifth member of SG-1, barely able to contain a smile. "What is it Vala?"

"You know how Teal'c won't tell me who I hooked up with during all those years we were stuck on the god forsaken ship?" Daniel nodded, Vala had been bugging the poor Jaffa for weeks now. "What if we got together?"

Daniel was about to protest strongly but stopped, his mouth half opened. He actually looked at Vala closely for the first time in a while. For once her hair wasn't in those ridiculous pigtails, just a normal pony tale. He also saw that she had adopted a normal pair of a BDUs and was wearing them much in the manor Sam wore hers. She also, for once, wasn't leaning provocatively over him with her breasts in his face. She was at a safe distant, standing across the desk from him and actually looked serious.

"Vala, what makes you so sure that you started dating someone?"

"Daniel, we were stuck on that ship for fifty years. Come on now?" exclaimed Vala, seemingly shocked that Daniel had asked such a stupid question.

"What about Sam and Mitchell? They haven't been bothered about what they did," said Daniel, clearly trying to avoid a topic he wasn't quite ready to discuss.

"Daniel, I know you're smart, please, just act it. Mitchell definitely has feelings for Dr. Lam, and don't get me started with Sam. She's quite smitten with General O'Neill." Vala looked pleased with her observational skills in the matter.

Daniel nodded noncommittally. Mitchell had started spending a good deal of his time in the infirmary. And Sam…well that was a different matter. Almost all of the SGC knew she and Jack had a thing for each other after their third year of working together. "Alright, fine. Maybe we did 'hook' up. How do you know it wasn't out of desperation? Fifty years is a long time as you have pointed out numerous times." Daniel grinned with what he thought was pretty good logic, however that grin soon melted off.

Vala looked seriously hurt. She seemed determined to keep her feelings to herself but it wasn't going quite as well as she hoped. "So that's what you think happened? If we ever slept with each other it was just because we needed fuck buddies. Is that how you view me Daniel, a nice piece of ass walking around in camo?"

"Vala, I-."

She cut him off. "No Daniel, you're right. I am always throwing myself at you and it is unprofessional. I am sorry for taking up your time." With that Vala practically ran from Daniel's lab, nearly knocking Sam over in the process.

"Daniel? What the hell was that all about?" she asked the severely confused archaeologist.

Daniel thought for a moment. "Sam, why haven't you ever told Jack how you really feel?"

"Daniel," said Sam in a warning tone.

"No, please answer me."

Sam sighed, "I guess it's because I could never find the right words. It was always a complicated issue and I never knew if it was what I was really feeling."

Daniel looked up. "Maybe it's not about the words."

"Uh, I guess so," said Sam, now just as confused as Daniel was moments earlier.

"I have to go Sam." With that Daniel ran out of the room, taking the same route Vala had taken.

Sam shrugged and walked out of Daniel's lab. She decided it was time to make a special phone call to someone.

AN. Tell me what you think, and please review.


	2. This Looks Familiar

Again I don't own any one of Stargate SG-1, so please don't sue, you'd get nothing.

Daniel ran out of his office, practically taking poor Siler down. As Daniel ran down the hallway he looked back in confusion at the massive wrench the sergeant was carrying. He ran through several corridors and up a level to reach Vala's quarters. He was surprised that he hadn't seen her because as far as he knew she hadn't been running.

By the time he reached her quarters Daniel was out of breath, and he knew his face was bright red. He could only imagine what Vala was going to insinuate about that. He knocked on her door and was surprised at no answer.

"Vala, it's me Daniel. Please open the door? I'm sorry, we really need to talk." Daniel was hoping she would open up soon because he was getting a lot of attention from SGC personnel as he yelled through a door.

He kept banging on the door until a voice started talking to him. "Whoa, Jackson! What are you doing?"

Daniel turned in frustration at the Lieutenant Colonel, "I am trying to get Vala to talk to me. She's angry with me…again."

Cameron Mitchell was confused as to what was going on at the base that day. He had just gone to visit to Sam, who when she saw him blushed and slammed the door in his face. "OK, but Vala's not in there, Daniel. She's down in the gym sparring with Teal'c."

Daniel's jaw dropped, "Sparring with Teal'c? Is she out of her mind?"

"Well, you better get on down there before she gets hurt Jackson. But from what I heard from Teal'c she really needs to get some frustration out. If you split them up then you'll probably have to fight her." As Daniel nodded his consent Mitchell decided to 'forget' to tell him about the new moves Teal'c had already shown her.

Daniel moved quickly towards the gym in the SGC, not wanting to create any concerns. When he reached the gym he saw Vala on her knees nursing a rapidly swelling lip. The moan that escaped her lips brought him back to that day on the Prometheus when she couldn't believe he had hit her. Daniel rushed forward to her.

"Vala, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, for all you care. Muscles over here just got in a good shot, that's all."

Daniel took notice of the more than several red marks on her face, arms, and neck. "It seems he got in more than one good shot. If you want to spar, then spar me."

Vala seemed to perk up at the idea of kicking Daniel Jackson's ass, again. "Alright, I guess that could work. Thank you for the lessons Muscles," she said with a grin. "Now I'll be able to see how well they really work."

Teal'c bowed his head, grinned, then walked out, headed for the commissary. Daniel stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you say lessons? As in sparring lessons with Teal'c lessons?"

"Why yes Daniel, I did." With out further ado Vala hauled off and hit Daniel square in the jaw. Daniel flipped over the weight bench, much in the way he did back on the Prometheus.

Daniel could clearly see that Vala was truly pissed with him. He ducked another right hook, only to end up on his ass as Vala whipped her leg at his knees. He ignored the pain as he rushed at Vala, pinning her against the wall. He noticed how close they were to each other, he also noticed that Vala said nothing of it.

Daniel let her go as he was head butted. His eyes were watering up, Vala's forehead had hit him square in the bridge of his nose. As he attempted to clear his vision he made a sloppy left jab at the blur that was Vala. She grabbed his wrist, twisted him and catapulted him to the floor. Still holding onto his wrist Vala straddled his chest and pinned his right hand to the mat as well.

"Well, well Daniel, isn't this a familiar scene?" she said, swinging her head to get that hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, but I think it needs a bit of a change." Daniel twisted his wrists out of Vala's grasp and flipped her. He legs were now wrapped around Daniel's back and laid heavily on her so she could barely move. "There that's much better.

"You were right Vala. You are a nice piece of ass in camo, but I want you to be my piece of ass. You have no idea how hard it has been to ignore you this past year. So tell you what, lets stop hitting each other and get out of here."

"Off the base?" asked Vala, uncertainly.

Daniel nodded, a look of lust in his eyes she hadn't seen before. "You are allowed off base as long as a senior member of the SGC is escorting you. I am a member of the SGC and there are no video cameras in my apartment."

Vala smiled, her old sultry manner coming back. "My dear Daniel, I don't think I have ever heard you have such a good idea."

AN I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to get this out. I have been trying to catch up on SGA. Tell me how it's going so far.


	3. Man, He's Got Ba'als

I don't own anything, blah blah blah, you guys know the drill. So lets get on with it. Woo hoo!

Daniel had a hard time not smirking as he led Vala out of the mountain. None of the guard noticed. Whenever Vala left the mountain she was usually accompanied by either Sam or Daniel, depending on the errand.

Daniel sped through town as quickly as he could. Going fast in areas he knew had no cops and slowing where he remembered speed traps. Vala paid little attention to the speed Daniel was using to get to his apartment. She was as eager as he was.

When they reached Daniel's apartment he barely had a chance to open his door. The second it was unlocked Vala was on him. Her lips crashed into his and her arms snaked around his neck. Daniel responded eager, pulling her closer to him and pressing his tongue into her mouth.

"Bedroom" was all he had a chance to say. Vala nodded excitedly and pulled Daniel towards it by the neck of his shirt. Daniel pushed her onto the bed and moved down on top of her. He thought how ironic it was that at moments like this, clothing is the hardest thing to get off.

Though Daniel realized that the fact that his and Vala's mouths hadn't left each other's wasn't helping the situation. Their hands roamed quite freely, trying to help each other out of their clothing. Daniel snickered slightly, realizing they hadn't even changed out of their uniforms.

Daniel had finally managed to get his shirt off and Vala paused in admiration. She looked at Daniel's well built chest and nodded in approval. He was just about to start pulling her shirt off when a decidedly male arm wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him off Vala. Daniel was about to fight back when he felt the pressure of a hand device against his chest and he was thrown into the far wall of his apartment.

He struggled against the black that was threatening to overtake him. He heard the deep voice of a Goa'uld. "You didn't think that the last one of me was killed. One thing I've learned in dealing with you Tau'ri is to always have an insurance plan."

Daniel gritted his teeth in pain as he looked towards the voice. His held felt fifty pounds heavier and it seemed to take forever to raise it. He looked up just in time to see Baal holding Vala to him and beaming away. With that Daniel sank into the blissful peace of unconciousness.

AN I'm sorry it's so short. Please don't kill me, but at least I updated quickly. It will be a while because my brother is home for only a week before shipping out for Advanced training. I'll be spending my time with him. I'm sorry.


	4. Stickin' It To The Man

AN You know the drill don't sue.

Daniel woke up to the sound of beeping machines. He couldn't focus his eyes well but could just make out the grey walls of the SGC infirmary. Even the dim light hurt his eyes so he screwed them shut again. His head pounded as though he had hit a wall. Then he remembered. He did hit a wall, and he had a pesky Goa'uld to thank for it.

What had happened at his apartment started to comeback to him. The intense make out session with Vala that quickly ended up on his bed with lesser and lesser amounts of clothing. The thought made him blush. He remembered Ba'al throwing him against the wall and having an insurance plan. Daniel threw open his eyes as he remembered his last thought, Ba'al beaming away with Vala.

He tried to cry out but his throat was so dry that very little came out. The strangled gasp was all that was needed to alert his friends that he was awake. The rest of SG-1 moved even closer to his bed. Even with out the aid of his glasses he could make out Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam. He was sad to see that the normally bubbly Vala was no where to see.

Sam noticed the way Daniel looked around the room, squinting slightly to put the world in better focus. "She's not here Daniel, I'm sorry."

Daniel sank back down on his pillow. "How long have I been out?" He was afraid to know the answer.

"It would have been a week tomorrow DanielJackson," replied Teal'c.

Daniel wasn't able to control his temper any longer. "And what? You just let get stay missing?" he yelled. "Am I the only one who cares that she has disappeared? She's a member of SG-1 too." Daniel sank back down on his pillow, exhausted by the momentary outburst.

Mitchell chimed into the conversation. "Listen Jackson. The Odyssey noticed an alkesh coming out of cloak for a couple of minutes before heading off into hyperspace. Sam and the boys have been doing calculations on the speed of the ship and been checking into known stargates that the ship would have been able to get to in the allotted time. It's searching for the needle in the proverbial haystack."

Sam looked shocked at Cam's use of big words but knew he was right. "It's going to take a lot to find Vala, Daniel. You know that better than any one. We can do our best looking for stargates but Ba'al probably linked up to a mother ship. For the moment we're going to have to wait for Ba'al to talk to us."

Daniel's mind was racing to come up with ideas to find Vala. He knew that any of SG-1 would look for him like this but he felt different about Vala. He truly loved her, and he was sad that he never had the chance to say it. "What about her locater beacon?"

Mitchell shook his head sadly. "Sorry Daniel. It was lying on your bed. He knew it was there. Ba'al unfortunately knows a lot about us."

The team was going through rough ideas on how to look for Vala with out being totally at Bal'al's mercy when General Landry walked in. He looked at his favorite team. "The IOA has just given word, we can no longer tie up teams looking for Ms. Mal Doran."

Mitchell looked at the General. "Ms Mal Doran?" he asked sarcastically.

Landry grinned. "Apparently, whoever got the order hasn't met our Vala yet. But they are right, we are using a lot of teams to search all the possible gates."

Daniel tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Teal'c. "We can't just leave her there! Some one has got to help."

"Dr. Jackson, I just said they were right, that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to them. Vala is an important member of the SGC, but I'm cutting down on the teams looking. It's just going to be SG-1, I'm sorry but it's all I can risk without the IOA breathing down my neck."

Mitchell chimed in on behalf of his friend. "Sir, is it possible that other teams can make contact with off world contacts to see what Ba'al's up to. After all, whether he has Vala or not, he is a threat to Earth. We can't have some one with such integral knowledge of Earth be wandering around in the galaxy."

"Cam's right sir," piped Carter. "After all, the Ori are sort of stuck at the moment. This could be a good time to hand it to the remaining Goa'uld."

It was Landry's turn to smirk. "Very well SG-1, you've successfully made your point. As soon as Dr. Jackson's back on his feet your mission will be turned to taking down Ba'al, and returning a certain space pirate to someplace she can't do that much damage."

Landry left the infirmary smirking. It turned into a full out smile, complete with chuckle, when he saw Daniel attempt to stand and was pushed back down on the bed by Lam.

AN. I know it took awhile, sorry. Tell me how it's going.


	5. I'm Coming

AN Finally got back to my computer. You know the drill

"Can I get out of bed now?" pleaded Daniel.

Dr. Caroline Lam didn't even look up from her clipboard when she answered. "Soon, I want to be sure all the swelling is down."

Daniel sighed with exasperation and sank back into his pillow. He smirked s Jack made a wisecrack. "You know Doc, I'd call you a Napoleonic power mongerer, but you're too tall."

Sam chimed in with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yeah, you're definitely channeling Janet right now."

This time Dr. Lam did look up from her clipboard. "You know, I'm sure there are some shots you guys need. Especially you General, since you haven't been off world in a while."

Jack grimaced at the idea and bolted from the infirmary. The rest of SG-1 looked at each other before looking at a nurse who just happened to be walking by with a tray full of massive needles. They, too, bolted from the infirmary without a second glance.

Daniel gulped as he looked at the massive needle. "You…you were just bluffing right?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Lam picked up a needle and tapped the side before spraying it a little. "Nope."

Daniel groaned as he saw the doctor come at him. He knew he had justice though when "SG-1 and General O'Neill report to the infirmary!" over the loudspeaker.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Ba'al crossed his arms as he looked coldly at his prisoner. The bruises on her face and arms were clearly visible. He knew breaking her would not easy. His own skin was marred in more than one place. A woman who had survived after being a host was strong. But Ba'al was impressed that she hadn't even uttered a cry.

"It's been over two weeks Quetesh," he drawled. Ba'al purposefully used Vala's Goa'uld name to remind her of the painful past she so longed to forget. Ba'al knew it got to her by the slight flinch he got every time he said it. He knew the woman hated being out of control, as she was now.

Vala answered, her voice hoarse from lack of water. "Two weeks to search hmmm…how many gates? Give them more time darling." She enjoyed the glare she got when she used Ba'al's pet name. Although they had often been at each other's throats, Quetesh and Ba'al had been quite close.

Ba'al tilted his head and smirked. "You think they are still looking for you? They have given up, become exasperated, moved on, and forgotten all about you."

Vala tried to ignore him but no matter what his voice rang through. It no longer had the echoing voice of a Goa'uld. It was ice cold and hard, with that enigmatic accent, so much like hers, but different, that it bothered her. His voice, well known to her since her blending, shattered all her defenses.

She almost broke down in tears when a memory came to her. It was of her Daniel, screaming. For once, it wasn't at her, it was for her. He had to be restrained, he was yelling, "Stop! You're killing an innocent person!"

Vala remembered it like it was yesterday. What she most remembered wasn't the pain in Daniel's voice but his eyes. In them they held a message only for her. The pain in his voice shined through in his eyes, magnified ten fold. The sense of failure in them had torn Vala's heart. It was a look the clearly said, I'm sorry, and I love you.

Vala had never been sure, especially considering their constant bickering. But ever since coming back from the Daedalus it was different. She had seen that look when Ba'al had beamed her out of Daniel's apartment. She hadn't been sure of his love during their few moments in his apartment. It wasn't until she saw that look when she disappeared was she sure. It was this thought that kept her going.

Vala clenched her jaw when she looked up at Ba'al. "You're wrong. He'll never stop looking for me. Ever."

Ba'al was taken aback by how forcefully she had responded. They were both surprised when an alarm started blaring. A Jaffa appeared at Ba'al's side. "We have a proximity alert My Lord."

AN. Sorry to end it like that. I know I'm evil. I do what I can. If anyone's wondering about the time line it's after Ark of Truth. We all know there are more Ba'als wandering around. I'm just ignoring the whole Tomin thing cause I really don't like him. So that's that. Review, yell at me cause it's short and it took me so long to put this out and I ended with a tiny cliff hanger. Bye bye!


	6. Where Did THEY Come From?

AN

AN. Sorry about the delay. I made a mistake last time, I said the Daedalus and I meant

the Odyssey, sorry. I expected some reviews about that, I think you guys are slacking!

So please review, and I don't own anyone.

SG-1, sans Vala Mal Doran but plus General O'Neill, came back through the gate from their fourth recon mission. They were all starting to get exasperated from the lack of progress in finding their friend. When they reached the end of the ramp SG-1 noticed that standing next to General Landry was Master Bra'tac.

O'Neill didn't miss a beat as he greeted the general. "Nothing General. Hello, Bra'tac. And to what do we owe this great pleasure?"

Bra'tac smiled at Jack and clasped his forearm. "It is good to see you once more O'Neill. I bring possible news of Vala Mal Doran."

SG-1 immediately crowded around the elderly Jaffa, eager for news. Hank chuckled before intercepting his team. "Showers first, then briefing in one hour."

Daniel was about to protest but was smacked upside the head by Jack. "Come on Space Monkey. We all smell sort of funky, and I'm sure the nice General here wouldn't want us stinking up his conference room. We can wait an hour." When Jack saw the continued idea of protest on Daniel's face, he added. "I'll make it an order Daniel."

Daniel looked defeated and allowed Sam to lead him from the gate room. "I don't know Sam, I just thought we would have found her by now. It just seems like I'm so helpless."

Sam wrapped her arm around Daniel's shoulder. "I know Daniel. We've all been through this. When I was missing from the Beta site with the Super Soldier after me General O'Neill didn't give up once. Neither did I when he disappeared with Maybourne. That's what makes us a team."

"But Vala-."

Sam cut him off. "No Daniel, she knows she's part of this team. When you turned Prior on us she was probably the most distraught. Cam said it to her, and I'll say it to you. We all know this but no one's ever said it. The hardest part about our jobs is not risking our lives, it's watching our friends risking theirs."

"But Sam, we weren't in the battlefield. We were at my apartment. I should have protected her, and I failed. She could be dead because of you."

Cam came up behind Daniel and put his arm on his shoulder. "That's not true Jacks-Daniel. It's Ba'al's fault, not yours. What could you do? It's not like you expected to have an armed Goa'uld in your living room."

Jack chimed in next. "Yeah Danny boy, cause if you did, that's just weird. I mean, maybe Hathor, but Ba'al. I just don't see it." The whole team laughed as O'Neill ended up on his ass because he wasn't quick enough to duck Daniel's fist.

"O'Neill and Colonel Mitchell are right Danieljackson. There is nothing you could have done. And Valamaldoran can handle herself, as she proved in the gym."

O'Neill had clambered back onto his feet. "Ooh, do tell Teal'c."

Teal'c opened his mouth to oblige Jack but Daniel quickly stopped him. He was still bright red from the mention of Hathor. Cam leaned over Daniel's shoulder. "I'm sure Vala doesn't know about her, does she?"

For once Jack chimed up in defense of his favorite archaeologist. "And she won't Mitchell. That was a rough time for Daniel. Not to mentio, the fact that he pretty much spawned a whole nest of itty bitty Goa'ulds is pretty gross. I'm sure we all don't want have to go through it again. I myself like to keep my stomach in once piece, no offense Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head in response.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

SG-1 trooped into the briefing room after an hour. The original members of SG-1 sat down in all their original spots. To them it was like having the band back together, just like it had been. Poor Mitchell was a little out of it and had to scramble for a seat next to Sam.

Landry looked at his flagship team. "Well SG-1, you've waited the hour. I see you're fitting in reasonably well Jack?" Landry was drawing out the introduction because Daniel looked like he was ready to jump out of his chair. It was payback for all those long winded explanations when a simple yes or no would have sufficed.

Bra'tac stepped forward. "As I have said we have some information regarding Val Mal Doran. We have several Free Jaffa high up in Ba'al's ranks, much similar to how the Tok'ra infiltrated the Goa'uld."

"Whoa, hold up Bra'tac. I thought Ba'al was dead for good this time. Didn't he kill all of his clones and then didn't we wipe the deck with his sorry ass?" asked Jack.

"Jack, when Ba'al attacked me and Vala he said he always has an insurance plan. I'm sure when he saw the added bonus of having so many of him around he wouldn't suddenly give that up, especially if he was coming to Earth for something."

"Daniel is right O'Neill. One of the Jaffa we have acts as a scientist. He witnessed cloning labs on several planets under Ba'al's control. He has several clones but they are all kept in stasis. My contact says that around the time you killed Ba'al, a clone woke up from stasis.

"That means Ba'al has the security of having back up bodies, but not the problem of having to deal with twenty of him at once. Basically there is one Ba'al at a time, each are given a neural feed on what the last one was doing. That's why it seemed like he never left, he has all the memory he had when he died."

General Landry leaned forward in his chair. "Master Bra'tac, this is all very important intel on our common enemy, but what about Vala? You said you have info on her?"

"I did General, I am sorry for the explanation, but it was necessary. The same Jaffa was in the same complex that Vala is being held in. it unfortunately doesn't have a Stargate, and it is near a heavy nebula. Sublight communication is impossible. We don't know which exact system he is in, so we would have to drop ships in systems to see if we find anything. Unfortunately, that gives Ba'al plenty of time to react and leave."

"OK, so we do that, and hope Ba'al isn't able to leave before we come back with the full force of his fleet," said Sam.

"The Jaffa had already planned an attack and have already gone through with it. Unfortunately it was a failure. We found the base, it was the second system we explored. It had already been abandoned. Some one had attacked it, but not us."

"Who?"

"We don't know Dr. Jackson. Our Jaffa was injured in the attack and was left behind. He did say Vala Mal Doran got of the planet safely, but still in Ba'al's possession."

"Wait, if there were survivors, how come we don't know who attacked them?"

"Excuse me for being vague. He saw the attackers, but they were like something he's never seen before. Their skin was green, they had long blonde hair and sharp teeth. The Jaffa watched as they sucked the life out of any Jaffa they found alive. He also said their ships looked alive, and that some just sucked people up into them."

General Landry looked at Carter. "Contact Pegasus immediately! Tell them there are Wraith in Milky Way. Mitchell! Get in contact with the _Odyssey_, _Daedalus_, and the _Apollo_, tell them to return to Earth immediately."

"Yes, sir." Both Carter and Mitchell left immediately for the control room.

"Jack, get back to Washington immediately. Brief the president."

"I'm already on my way Hank."

"Good. Dr. Jackson, I'm afraid I must suspend the search for Vala. The Wraith are a more pressing issue."

"Yes, General, I understand."

"Thank you, I understand how difficult this is for you. Bra'tac, go back to the council. Inform them that this new enemy is unlike any you have faced before. They are some of the most powerful forces that we've ever encountered."

"I understand General Landry"

Landry waited for Bra'tac to leave, and then to hear the woosh of the gate open, and then close. He turned to Daniel, who was now looking through the file that they had been handed at the beginning of the briefing. "Daniel, I know how much she means to you."

"Sir, I understand, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Landry nodded. He put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the ceiling. "I just think this is the perfect way for you to get Vala back."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Daniel. We have been able to unite with Ba'al when we fight a common enemy. If we just manage to let it drop that this is the race that nearly wiped out the Ancients, I'm sure Ba'al will be willing to join forces with us.

"Basically, I'm saying if he wants to see the end of this war, and I mean all of his sorry asses, he gives Vala back and we help him. No Goa'uld technology is advanced enough to take out even a Wraith Cruiser. The only ships in the galaxy are ours."

"What are you getting at General?"

"I'm saying that the best way to save Vala is to defeat the Wraith. I need you to take a trip to Pegasus and tell some SGA members to come home. We'll need their expertse, just don't tell McKay I said that."

Daniel smirked. "Yes General, I'll be sure to inform Dr. Weir of what's going on."

"Good work Jackson, now get moving." General Landry watched the young archaeologist head for the gateroom. He moved back to his office and sat down with a heavy sigh. When one enemy leaves, another just has to waltz on in. when McKay gets back to Earth, I am going to give him Hell, he told me that there was no way the Wraith had the technology to get form one galaxy to another. I just hope it's not too late to stop them.

AN. Yeah, I have no idea where this is going. This is turning into a rather large AU, hope you guys don't mind. As for Stargate Atlantis, I'm doing this around when Michael makes a little bit of an appearance, not to his major big bad self, and I'm ignoring certain evil episodes cough cough Sunday cough cough. Sorry, about how this is going way over, but I think it would be cool to see what would happen if the Wraith actually went up against the SGC's full strength. Please review, as always. Thanks!


	7. Jaffa for Breakfast?

AN

AN. Haha, I'm back. It only took me like three months. Sorry about the wait, I know, I'm a terrible person. Don't kill me. It's been really busy, end of senior year and all that. So here it goes.

Daniel walked through the gate into the gate room of Atlantis. Even though he had been there before to help defeat the Ori, it didn't fail to amaze him. He looked towards the control room to see Elizabeth Weir, Colonel Sheppard's team, and a man that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Elizabeth, its good to see you again."

"You too Daniel. I understand that you've met most of Colonel Sheppard's team."

"Actually not all."

John moved forward. "Well that tall guy with the dreds is Ronan, he's our version of Teal'c."

Daniel chuckled, "I see the similarities."

"This is Teyla, the leader of the Athosian people. Both she and Ronan are from Pegasus. We are able to make contacts with people through them."

"I see, just the way Teal'c was able to give us insight to some cultures back in Milky Way. Its' a pleasure to meet you guys. I wish I was here on better circumstances, but its urgent."

Elizabeth moved forward. "Yes, we've received Landry's message about the Wraith. Do you have any idea how they got there?"

"No one knows, they can't have come through Midway because we know for a fact that they have at least a cruiser, if not a …what do you call their motherships?

"We call 'em hiveships. They can wipe out whole civilizations," answered Ronan. "A fleet of 'em took out my planet, and its what attacked Atlantis. Do you have a force back home that you can beat them with?"

"That's what we're hoping. Many of the civilizations back in Milky Way have a higher level of technology than you do, mostly thanks to the Goa'uld. Planets that they abandoned or were kicked off developed their technology, and other civilizations have recently adapted them. And a few have developed on their own, undiscovered by the Goa'uld, or too powerful to face. The ancients were one of the them, until they were wiped out."

"Wiped out, but the Ancestors were the most powerful beings in our galaxy. They escaped to yours, didn't they?"

"They were Teyla, but then they suffered from a plague that destroyed their civilization. So they all ascended. But this is getting off topic.

"Elizabeth, you remember Ba'al, he was a Goa'uld under Anubis?"

"Oh, yes I do. He was head of the Trust, and held General O'Neill captive for some time, correct?"

"Those are the least of what he's done. He's cloned himself, successfully. The Goa'uld have always wanted to live forever and be invincible, now he is. Recently, he showed up on Earth and kidnapped Vala, we don't know why."

"Vala…Mal Doran? The one who kept trying to steal things?"

Daniel smiled sadly and looked at the floor. "That would be Vala. I need her back, and Ba'al is my key to getting her back."

"Whoa, hey, I sorry about your girlfriend, but what's this got to do with the Wraith in your galaxy?" asked Ronan. "I would think that's more important."

"Well, Ba'al has always worked with us in the past against common enemies. The Replicators and the Ori. He is ambitious, but reasonable. He also has one of the biggest armies in the galaxy, especially since the Jaffa Council is still split since the Ori."

"But Daniel, the reason the Ancients fell to the Wraith was because they watched them grow and did little about it. Ba'al isn't about to let that happen. He'd stop the Wraith before they grow too powerful."

"Therein lies the problem Elizabeth. The galaxy isn't the Goa'uld's problem anymore, it's ours. The Wraith have only made one incursion into Ba'al's territory and he saw how powerful they are. His Jaffa watched them feed on other Jaffa, they've never seen that before now.

"The Wraith are the closer to the Goa'uld then we'd like to admit. Once again there are beings in this galaxy that can make you see things, read your minds and cannot die. If Ba'al wants to defeat them, he'll have to come to us, and we need him if we want to defeat them. But we don't know if he does, and we definitely can't go to him for help."

"Wait," interjected a strong Scottish accent. "Did you say the Wraith fed on the Jaffa?"

Daniel looked at the man. He recognized the man, but struggled with the name. "Dr…?"

"Beckett," he answered. "Do Jaffa have naquadah in their blood?" Daniel nodded. "That's a substance that doesn't exist in Pegasus. Therefore the Wraith are not used to this mineral. We don't know how they'd react."

"But some humans have naquadah in their blood. The Wraith can feed on us?" answered Elizabeth.

Rodney snapped his fingers excitedly. "Humans have naquadah in their blood if they were a host. None of the exhibition was a host, so the Wraith have never eaten one."

Daniel looked at the group. "Well, in humans, all naquadah does is enable us to use Goa'uld technology. Hand devices, shields, things like that. Would a Wraith adopt that ability?"

Carson looked deep in thought. "No, I don't think so. Plus, Jaffa don't have naquadah in their blood. What I was wondering was, Jaffa aren't human. We've never witnessed a Wraith feeding on a non-human before. We have no idea what it could do.

"It could outright kill them…or if by feeding on a being stronger than humans, make them stronger in turn."

Daniel sighed, "Pray it's not the latter. If the Wraith defeat us, than what we have fought for in the past decade will have been for nothing. And there are far more humans in Milky Way than there are in Pegasus."

AN. Yeah, I know its short. What I said earlier applies, I like living. I'll update when I can, time and ideas apply. Tell me what you think, and if you want drop a few suggestions by as well.


	8. Let's Go Get 'Em

AN. See I'm back. And on with the story, and please, tell me if I'm going way over the top. And a revision on last chapter, if you can remember. I meant to have Daniel asking if Jaffa have naquedah in their blood, not Beckett, cause he answers himself a paragraph later.

"Ha ha, looks like big ol' Ba'al the baddy got his butt kicked, " laughed Vala. Ba'al glared at her while she contemplated the alliteration that just left her mouth.

"Shut it," said Ba'al, not using his Goa'uld voice when he was no longer in the presence of his Jaffa.

"You have no idea what just attacked you, do you?" Vala looked at Ba'al, taking pleasure in the slight fear he betrayed.

"Oh, and the all knowing Vala Mal Doran knows?" scoffed Ba'al. "Those _things_ weren't from our galaxy."

"And how would _you_ know?" asked Vala, in a singsong voice that she knew pissed Ba'al off. "Us of all people know that the Goa'uld," Vala paused as if she was passing on a dreadful secret, "aren't all knowing either." She laughed at the look of incredibility that took over Ba'al's face. "But, I think I'm not going to tell you where I've seen them before."

Ba'al looked at her and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the woman, which was no secret throughout the galaxy. Hell, even as Que'tesh he couldn't stand her. Well, no one could because Que'tesh was an expert at ripping everyone off, including Ba'al. He was shocked to the see the similarities between the Goa'uld and its host.

But his plan had most definitely not gone the way it was planned. Vala's lover, Daniel Jackson, hadn't come daringly to the rescue. Ba'al had found a part of a tablet in some ruins where he had set up his cloning labs. The writing was unlike anything he had ever seen. Ba'al was chagrined by the fact he was going to need a Tau'ri's help to figure it out. Even though he isn't a god, he's still a more advanced being than humans.

"Yo, Bally?"

Ba'al almost jumped in surprise, but thankfully he didn't. That voice didn't belong to Vala, but it did belong to a member of SG-1. "Colonel Mitchell, glad you could join us." Ba'al had gone back to his Goa'uld voice but hadn't turned around.

Mitchell looked around, "Ya, I figgered I'd come out and check the scenery. Wat up?"

Ba'al didn't pretend to understand the sudden change in inflection in Mitchell's voice but turned. "Did you come here to save me the work of capturing you?" he said with a smirk.

"I came to negotiate."

"You have nothing I could possibly want."

Mitchell's eyes flicked to Vala, then back to Ba'al. "Ah, but I do. You obviously want something we have, or else you wouldn't have captured our girl over here, cause we all know she drives you up a wall."

"Oh?"

"Well, she drives everyone back home crazy, that's really no secret. Yeah, I gotta tell you Vala, it's been real quiet since you've been gone. Sam tells me it reminded her of the first time General O'Neill left.

"Well, if you want Vala back, then bring Daniel Jackson to me. He has what I want."

"I see, you want info."

Ba'al inclined his head slightly. "In a manner."

"Well, I got info that you're really gonna want to know. It's about the green guys that kicked your ass. If you want it here are the coordinates that you'll give us Vala, and we'll give you all our intel on the Wraith."

"You do realize the planet we're on doesn't have a gate?"

"There's one the next planet over, no one will bother you, we promise."

"You speak for the Jaffa?"

"No, I speak for Teal'c, and _he_ speaks for the Jaffa."

"Very well."

Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter were joined at the gate by General O'Neill, Landry, and President Henry Hayes. "Sir, Generals," said Mitchell.

"Who are we waiting for Colonel?" asked Hayes.

"Daniel has just radioed in from Pegasus sir, he and the Atlantis team are coming in now," said Sam. As she finished the gate started activating.

"Incoming wormhole!" rang the intercom. "It's SG-1's IDC."

Landry turned to the door. "Let 'em in Walter!"

"Yes sir. Opening iris!"

Hayes looked in wonder at the opened gate in front of him. Daniel Jackson, Elizabeth Weir, and Colonel Sheppard's team, plus Carson, walked through the gate. John snapped to attention when he saw the president, and Carson, Elizabeth and Rodney stood respectfully in front of him. Teyla and Ronon looked at him, confused why everyone was acting so strange.

"Uh…who are you?" asked Ronon gruffly.

Hayes looked Ronon up and down, but his eyes rested on the gun at his side. "I'm Henry Hayes, President of the United States of America."

"Oh…ok," responded Ronon, still not grasping who this guy was.

Daniel sidestepped the president and looked right to Jack. "Jack, anything on Vala."

"Whoa Danny boy, its not everyday you get to meet the president of the United States. Be polite."

Daniel stopped short and he flushed a bright red. "Oh…sorry sir. I uh…sorry," he finished weakly.

"It's okay Dr. Jackson. I understand your worry for Ms. Mal Doran." Hayes winked, and fiddled with his finger, which Daniel then realized sported a wedding band.

"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Weir, I think it's best if we continue this conversation in the briefing room," said General Landry.

When everyone got settled Colonel Mitchell stood up. "Sir, I have confirmed that Ba'al does have Vala. She isn't hurt, in fact, I think Ba'al is the one suffering the most from her captivity." There were chuckles from the members of SG-1, knowing the relationship between Vala and Ba'al all too well. "He's agreed to trade Vala for intel. He did want you, Jackson, originally, but I believe that was before our friends from the Pegasus Galaxy showed up." Mitchell sat down next to Daniel, who looked much more relieved now that he knew Vala was unhurt.

Sheppard was the next to stand up. "Alright, my team will accompany you too the rendezvous sight. We'll give this Ba'al character all the intel we've got on the Wraith, which is quite a lot. Also, we may have an idea why the Wraith are here, despite the massive feeding grounds.

"As you know, we've discovered the Aurora class Ancient warships. These ships can get to our galaxy if they want. Their hyperdrives are slower than Asgard drives, but they still get here."

"Colonel, that still doesn't explain how the Wraith can get here. I remember a report from Dr. Weir that said the Wraiths don't have the technology to get here. So what if the Ancients do, they're on our side anyways."

"The Replicator-Wraith war. The Replicators use Aurora class ships. They've never come to Earth because that's outside their programming. They have no need for it, especially since they are out to kill the Wraith. The Wraith could have taken a warship and stolen the technology."

"I see."

"Also, if the Wraith move to this galaxy, there are no Replicators. The Wraith are cowards, if they can avoid a fight they will, and this galaxy is better for them anyways."

"Now don't be so sure, Mr. Dex-."

"Specialist."

Hayes looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Specialist Dex, that's my rank."

"Oh, well, Spec. Dex, none of the planets in Pegasus are as ably equipped to fight a battle such as this."

Both Teyla and Ronon frowned. "My planet had an excellent army."

John put his hand on Ronon's shoulder. "Easy big boy. He's right. The Satedan's still use projectile weapons."

Jack sat back in his chair, and looked like he was thinking. "Sheppard's right, as much as I hate to admit it. The Wraith wouldn't find themselves just fighting humans. They'd be fighting Goa'ulds and Jaffa, who have advanced technology. Also, look at the butts we've kicked. They've been pretty big, and we've done it with minimal manpower. We've never gone up against the Goa'uld or the Ori with even a full regiment. The largest ops we've run have been the size of companies, maybe.

"Mr. President, I know this isn't my area of expertise, but Earth is no longer under direct attack. Now I've always been against making the gate public, and all the "realities" we've seen it happen, it hasn't been good."

"What are you saying Jack?"

"We have around 1.5 million active duty military personnel, with another 1.5 in the reserves. I highly doubt the Wraith have ever fought a well organized military that large."

Ronon shook his head. "I don't know, the Ancestors use to control the whole galaxy."

Sam was running some quick numbers through her head. "Ronon, I think the General's on to something. That's just the US military, and we're not even at war. When we are that number skyrockets. Plus, that's just the US, it doesn't include the UK, France, Japan, Russia, and definitely not China. Plus, you have the Jaffa, and the human elements on other planets that have militaries. I guarantee it, if we were to unify the entire galaxy against the Wraith, they'd stand no chance. That's at least a billion soldiers, right there."

"Colonel Carter, as much as I approve of your enthusiasm. The stargate isn't ready to become public."

"I know that Mr. President. So what I'm saying, is switch out the majority of Earth's armies for another one. Don't just give Ba'al intel, offer him an alliance."

"Carter," warned Jack. "I doubt Ba'al would agree to it."

"But sir, he wanted to ally with us against the Ori. We said no, because he wanted command. So why don't we give it to him."

"Colonel Carter, that Jaffa would never agree with that," said Teal'c.

"Yeah Sam, Ba'al's never been one to play nice in the sandbox," said Mitchell. "And knowing Ba'al, he'll lead the army and then turn it into a powertrip. Try to come out on top, take control of the armies."

The entire table was silent as each new idea was shot down. Finally Teyla spoke up. "Dr. Jackson, why did Ba'al want you?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"Then perhaps don't you think we should find out? It could give us some useful insight."

General Landry looked at the president, and got approval. "That settles it then. SG-1 and SGA-1, head to the rendezvous planet with the intel, and Doctor Jackson, find out why Ba'al's so interested in you. Jack, you lead it."

"Sure thing Hank. Alright, we move out in an hour."

SG-1 got ready in a separate room than Sheppard's team. Mitchell looked at the old team, got dressed quickly and went to the gate room. Jack looked at the colonel's retreating back, "Well, he moves fast."

"Well sir, it's the old team again, he's probably feeling a little intimidated."

Daniel, for old times sakes grabbed his old boonies hat. "You know, despite the reasons, it feels good to be back in the old team. You know, just the four of us, when it was just the Goa'uld and the Replicators. No Ori or Wraith. It almost seems like things were quieter back then."

Jack chuckled. "Ah yes, you know when your getting old when you miss the days where a snake in the head meant you were a bad guy." He looked down at his watch. "Alright, lets move."

They walked to the gateroom together and were met by Mitchell and Sheppard's team. They waited patiently for the gate activation. When Harriman's voice called out, "Chevron 7 is locked!" they all turned to the gate.

"Alright campers, let's go," called Jack, and two premier teams walked through the gate, led by General Jack O'Neill, who was pretending for a moment that he was a colonel again.

AN. I know it took a wicked long time to get this out, please don't hate me. Tell me how its going, so if its bad I can fix it, I promise.


	9. How to Control Your Local Goa'uld

AN. I called Sheppard's team SGA-1 because they've never been given a name before. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. So here it goes.

Ba'al waited impatiently for the Tauri to arrive on the planet. As much as it galled him to need their help, he couldn't wait to get rid of Vala. She kept on wandering away and he had to pull her back to him. And every time he did that she pretended to lose her balance so she'd fall into him and hit him in some way and then add a lewd comment to it.

When the stargate activated he thanked whatever god's he could find because he was two seconds away from using the ribbon device on her. Though when he was told that no one could bother him he was a little surprised to find over ten weapons pointed at him.

"Alright Ba'al, hand her over," snapped Jack.

"Ah, General O'Neill, how nice to see you again. Of course." He shoved Vala in their direction and Daniel moved quickly to catch her. "Do you have the information I require?"

Dr. Weir stepped forward. "We do Ba'al, but we also wanted to add something to our offer."

Ba'al scoffed. "I will never understand your people's trust in women. What do you want to add?"

"An alliance along with the intel."

This time Ba'al genuinely laughed. "These new invaders must have you really worried if you're willing to ally yourselves with me."

Sheppard stepped forward. "That's right. These creatures are called the Wraith. They are the ones that wiped out the Ancients in their galaxy, forcing them to come back to Earth." Sheppard got shoved aside by McKay as he came rushing forward, in his little excited, fingers together hunched over way. "McKay!" snapped Sheppard.

"Oh, sorry Sheppard. Anyways, Ba'al. What this means is that your weapons will have no effect on them. Your staff weapons will work well, but your ships won't stand a chance. The only ships that can defeat them are ours, and they're upgraded with Asgard weapons. If you are going to survive, you need our help."

Ba'al directed such a withering gaze at McKay that he scientist seemed to grow smaller and fell back into the safety of the group. "All I need to do is seek an alliance with these Wraith. They seem to be your enemy."

This time Jack stepped forward, fed up with Ba'al playing the Atlantis team for fools. "Alright, you know that is crap Ba'al! These guys attacked you and you know you have no possible way to counteract that." Jack looked back to the stoic Jaffa, took a deep breath, and turned back to Ba'al. "We are willing to give you command of the army if you will help us fight them."

Ba'al was floored and it took a great deal of effort for his jaw to not drop to the ground. He looked at Teal'c with a slight bit of worry, "The Jaffa have agreed to this?"

Teal'c shook his head. "They have not. But, as you well know, the Jaffa Nation is not ready to fight an organized enemy such as the Wraith. Whether they agree or not is irrelevant. There is nothing they can do about it. And if this alliance proves fruitful, then they might agree to fight along side us."

Jack looked directly at Ba'al, and for once was dead serious. "These are the ground rules for this alliance. We share any and all intelligence. Key strikes against the Wraith are to be talked about. Any major battle plans we work together, but during the course of the battle, you Ba'al are the commander. You are willing to share technology, like the simultaneous gate dialing program. Are these understood?"

For all of Ba'al's posturing he knew he would need the Tauri's aid in defeating this new enemy. So far, they had come out ahead of him with intel and strategy. He also knew he was only commander by name, he knew full well that it would be the humans calling the shots, but he had no choice. For the first time as a Goa'uld he was frightened. Never before had he seen an enemy such as these Wraith. He was scared to see what would happen if a Wraith were to feed on him. "Alright, I'll do it. So no more trying to kill me."

Mitchell smirked. "Only until all the Wraith are dead. Then you're all ours Ba'al."

Ba'al glared at Mitchell but turned back to Jack. "I'll inform Stargate Command when I have the first information about the Wraith."

Jack nodded and watched Ba'al disappear through the gate. "You know Carter, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"How bad sir? Letting a Goa'uld summit take place in the SGC bad or letting Prior Daniel turn the supergate of bad?"

"Oh, I think its supergate bad."

Vala flounced ahead of the group, ecstatic to finally be going home. "Oh good, that takes care of that. I thought you were going to say Daniel and me informing the Ori about us bad, and then I was going to be really worried."

Jack smirked, "Well now that you mention it…"

All the SGC personnel laughed, remembering all the near disasters that had been entirely their fault, and how they somehow came out on top. Right before they stepped through the gate Jack turned to Daniel. "You know Danny boy, when we get rid of the Wraith, its gonna be back to one annoying Goa'uld. Just like old times."

"Yeah, if only we could get this one to wear gold lipstick too," Sam added.

Vala grabbed onto Daniel's arm and pulled him past Jack to the gate. "Oh I'm sure I could manage something. The man's got to sleep sometime. Now come on Daniel, we need to finish something."

Daniel's face flushed almost immediately and all of SG-1, past and present, laughed. Though Jack quickly groaned, "Just please get a room, no more gym shenanigans!"

When SGA-1 had been sent through the gate back to Atlantis, SG-1 couldn't help but smile. Despite the danger of this new enemy, it did feel good to have a solid one again. Things had been getting boring.

AN. I am amazed I got this done, with classes and all. Tell me what you think! And to those who review you get a million bucks, just kidding, you get my eternal love and gratefulness that lasts almost 10 minutes. 


End file.
